


Technoblade was slain by Sapnap

by blu_dreaming_skies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Team SMP Doomsday, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Never Dies (except he does this time), Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_dreaming_skies/pseuds/blu_dreaming_skies
Summary: A short story exploring what might have happened if Sapnap managed to kill Technoblade during their battle.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	Technoblade was slain by Sapnap

_Technoblade was slain by Sapnap_

The world stops.

A single message in the chat, and the battlefield goes silent.

A single message in the chat, and Doomsday comes to a screeching halt.

Sapnap watches the body dissolve into ashes (the same thing that happens to all the bodies of respawning players), watches an inventory of golden apples and potions and netherite clatter to the ground. He steps over to it- maybe still in disbelief. As long as the world is silent like this there’s no way of telling what’s real.

Gently lowering his shield to the ground (the shield now baring scars from a dying god’s last moments alive), Sapnap picks up the enderpearl Techno had tried to escape him with. He rolls the cool orb around in his palm and stares into its blue-green void. There’s no guilt in his heart at killing a man in retreat, and if there were it’d be gone now as he remembers Techno plunging into the crater just a few minutes ago to run Tommy through with his sword.

He and Tommy have had their differences alright, but they’ve made amends. Just thinking about Mars swimming happily in his aquarium could make Sapnap smile. The kid’s shown serious guts in staying alive this long. He’s probably up on the surface, already re-armed and ready to jump back into the fight… that’s when he would’ve received the message in the chat, of course. Sapnap wonders what he’s thinking.

Sapnap himself is thinking a bit more about morality and mortality, you know, the usual. He sets down his axe dripping with divine blood and sifts through Techno’s dust. There it is. The crown glimmers, though the gems are cracked.

The axe and shield beside him glow an off-white as he nudges them and they return to his inventory. He stands again- crown in one hand and pearl in the other. He leaves the blood-soaked cape in the dirt. He draws his throwing arm back, steadies his breathing, and teleports.

Sapnap doesn’t have to walk far to find Tommy, Tubbo, and Quackity. They’ve gathered at the edge and they stare at him.

Quackity sees him alive and victorious and he _laughs_ before throwing himself at Sapnap. Arms wrap around him, squeezing, and Quackity’s babbling on with a stream of high-spirited swears. His cheering breaks the slow silence and soon Tubbo is applauding him as well. Tommy’s brow furrows as he looks to the obsidian grid above.

“Holy shit dude, I can’t believe you… hah! You killed him! About time that fucker kicked the bucket! No worming his way out of this one-” Quackity sobers once he sees what the others are staring at. He pulls away from Sapnap, though his hand finds Sapnap’s free one.

Dream looms far overhead; little more than a shadow in sight but the vibrant TNT block in his grasp says everything and more. The wind fills the air with crimson powder.

A grid laced with redstone and repeaters. A promise to end L'Manburg, and by extension, all of those standing against him.

Sapnap squeezes the hand interlocked with his and Quackity squeezes back. He looks at the faces of the ones next to him, the grim determination in the set of their features. He looks at the others scattered across the battlefield, fast approaching to this apparent meeting point.

He hopes they can all see him, as he tosses Technoblade’s crown in the dirt and raises his axe to the sky.

Sapnap can’t really tell if Dream meets his eyes, both from the distance and the man’s mask, but he feels the glare bearing down on him. So he smiles again.

Quackity and Tubbo raise their weapons, Jack Manifold reaches them, wiping the blood from his face and lifting his sword. He sees Eret and her knights do the same. The drum of footsteps behind Sapnap is a comfort to him for the first time in too long.

Tommy takes a deep breath and steps in front of them- glancing back, exchanging a nod- pointing his sword with a toothy grin, “YOU’RE NEXT, GREEN BOY!”

And that howl, the palpable adrenaline and fury, the sheer spite and audacity, the triumpant and thundering agreement resounding around them, makes Sapnap think together, they might just win.

***

_Ph1LzA: There’s a reason people fear the Angel of Death._


End file.
